


Капитанская дочка

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cиквел к фикам «И другие обязанности», «Стать морским волком» и «Отпуск на берег».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитанская дочка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Captain's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766480) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty). 



– Итак, в связи с вышеупомянутыми актами нарушения субординации, юнга Падалеки приговорен к…

Джаред нервно ерзает и не может удержаться:

– А вы это, не собираетесь протаскивать меня под килем или что-то вроде?

Джефф уставляется на него.

– Малыш, ты вообще в курсе, что такое протаскивание под килем?  
– Эээ, может, и нет…  
– Он даже не знает, что такое киль вообще, – замечает Дженсен, и Джаред покрывается краской.

Это немного – ну, на самом деле полностью – правдиво, но, честно говоря, выучивание всех этих тупых названий тупых частей судна стоит не очень-то высоко в списке его занятий в законное свободное время. Не тогда, когда он может до одури трахаться на каждой поверхности «Копья» с капитаном Морганом и первым помощником Эклзом.

– Нет, знаю, – врёт Джаред.  
– Ну-с, – Джефф покашливает. – Протаскивание под килем – это совсем не так приятно, так что мы этого делать не будем.  
– Ага. Тогда, эм, что же вы будете делать? – интересуется Джаред.  
– А я как раз собирался приступить к этому пункту.  
– Ох, простите.  
– Юнга Падалеки приговаривается к пяти ударам плёт…

Джаред выдыхает. Это совсем неплохо.

– …ки по голому заду.

Джаред слегка кривится и невольно тянет руки, чтобы прикрыть свою несчастную задницу.

– … за каждый акт нарушения субординации.  
– За каждый? – взвизгивает Джаред. – То есть… пятнадцать? – он перебирает по памяти события последних дней. Один раз у Джеффа в доме и пару раз уже после отплытия Джаред кончал без разрешения. Хотя последний раз было бы честнее не считать, ведь Джаред был в ловушке. Как вообще он мог сдержаться, если Дженсен ебал его, как портовый грузчик, а Джефф в это время играл его яйцами?  
– Еще сегодня он сжег тосты, – добавляет Дженсен.  
– Он в самом деле сегодня утром сжег тосты, – соглашается Джефф, – так что, скажем, двадцать ударов.

Джаред косо смотрит на Дженсена, который возвращает ему медленную многозначительную ухмылку.

– Раздевайтесь, юнга Падалеки, и принимайте позу.

Джаред знает, что это должно быть унизительно – снимать слой за слоем свою одежду под пристальными взглядами полностью одетых боссов, но вместо этого чувствует возбуждение.

– Всё снимать? – спрашивает он.  
– Всё,– отвечает Джефф, поворачиваясь, чтобы что-то достать из маленького шкафчика.

Джаред разоблачается, и как же хорошо, что в подпалубном помещении тепло. Обнажившись, он пытается скрыть свой стояк, но Дженсен говорит:

– Руки по бокам, Джаред.

Потом он видит, что именно держит в руках Джефф, и стонет, наполовину от страха, наполовину от возбуждения. Или, скорее здесь не наполовину, а сорок на шестьдесят; Джефф смотрится охуенно сексуально с плеткой в руках.

– Это кошка с девятью хвостами, – объясняет Джефф. – В королевском флоте это называлось капитанской дочкой и снабжалось серебряными шайбами на каждом кончике, но…  
– …но поскольку мы хотим только подрумянить твою задницу и затем вдвоем отжарить тебя, то обойдемся без серебра, – заканчивает Дженсен. – И вообще, Джефф, брось ты эти ебаные книжки Патрика О'Брайена хоть ненадолго.

Джефф прищуривается.

– Ты тоже можешь быть наказан за нарушение субординации, Эклз, – говорит Джефф, но Дженсен только смеется.  
– Посмотрю, старик, как у тебя это получится.

Джареда мгновенно отвлекает мысленный образ голого зада Дженсена, который хлещет Джефф, пока он не вспоминает о полученном приказании.

– Эээ… – произносит Джаред, – а поза какая?

Дженсен подходит поближе к нему, кладя одну руку Джареду на бедро, а другую – на член.

– Ложись животом на стол, – шепчет Дженсен ему в ухо. Джаред кивает и затем еле слышно ахает от неудовольствия, когда Дженсен убирает свою руку. Джаред растягивается поперек узкого встроенного столика, за которым они только что завтракали предположительно горелыми тостами. Джареду в самом деле нужно поскорее научиться управляться со штуками типа походного тостера, особенно если на кону буквально стоит его задница.

Мысли о завтраке и трудности приготовления пищи в море быстро улетучиваются из головы, когда Дженсен растягивает его руки по сторонам и заводит под столешницу, тут же связывая их. Джаред гадает, не был ли Дженсен бой-скаутом. Ему так круто удаются узлы!

И вот он привязан к столу с задницей, горделиво смотрящей в небеса, и перебирает ногами в попытках найти опору на полу, колышащемся по воле океанских волн, а Дженсен массирует его половинки.

– Хорошо, считай, юнга, – говорит Джефф, и Дженсен отходит прочь, забирая с собой тепло и оставляя Джареда наедине с холодом и позором.

Но прохлада длится недолго: Джефф начинает хлестать его зад плёткой-девятихвосткой, отчего резкие волны жара поднимаются по спине.

– Ааа! – от неожиданности кричит Джаред, хотя ему не так уж и больно, не поначалу. Он знает – нет, он просто-таки уверен – что Джефф не собирается ему навредить.

Плётка еще дважды обжигает корму Джареда, пока не раздается удивленный голос Джеффа:

– Должно быть три, но раз ты не ведешь счет, то мы начинаем сначала.  
– Бля, – бормочет Джаред, уткнувшись в потертую поверхность стола.

Когда кожа снова целует его тело, он выкрикивает:

– Раз!

Джефф проводит шершавыми кончиками хвостов вдоль ягодицы и дергает рукой.

– Два!

Джефф бьет примерно в одно место, и в скором времени задница Джареда горит от боли. После десяти ударов Джефф отходит в сторону, и к нему наклоняется Дженсен, чтобы произвести осмотр.

– Какая милая розовая попка, – говорит Дженсен, и Джаред млеет от такой похвалы, выгибаясь под руками Дженсена, который гладит его многострадальную задницу.

– Готов к следующей десятке? – спрашивает Дженсен. Джаред делает глубокий вдох и кивает, но перед тем как отойти, Дженсен наклоняется над ним, грубая ткань его джинсов трется о воспаленные половинки Джареда, и обхватывает его член.  
– У тебя всё еще стоит, – говорит Дженсен.  
– Да? – неуверенно соглашается Джаред. – Это плохо?

Дженсен смеется.

– Нет, Джаред, это совсем не плохо.

Он продолжает ласкать, пока Джаред не начинает стонать, дергая привязанными руками, ему нужно совсем чуть-чуть…

– Не спускать, – говорит Дженсен, отступая, и Джаред хнычет.

Джефф снова берется за плётку, Джаред напоминает себе о счете. Каждый удар обжигает кожу еще сильнее, а член шлепает о живот всякий раз, когда Джаред кривится от боли.

Он всегда знал, что спанкинг – это чертовски сексуально, но предполагал, что, как и многое другое, что он видел в порнухе, настоящий акт может оказаться неприятным или смущающим. Он не был готов к тому, как от каждого шлепка по всему телу расходятся жалящие фейерверки боли, заставляя член течь от нестерпимого желания.

Еще одна странная правда о себе самом, которую он узнал с момента знакомства с Джеффом и Дженсеном. Всё, что они вытворяют с его организмом, сводит его с ума от похоти.

Может, тому виной морской воздух?

Следующий удар вырывает его из мира грёз.

– А! Пятнадцать!  
– Ловкий ход, малыш. Это было тринадцать.

После пятнадцати шлепков Дженсен снова подходит, чтобы проверить, не упало ли у него, и, черт бы побрал это шлюшное тело, стояк на месте. Дженсен проводит скользким пальцем вокруг ануса и затем внутрь, бормоча:

– Не могу дождаться, чтобы выебать тебя, Джаред, – и всё тело Джареда тает.  
– Не могли бы мы сейчас кончить? – предлагает он, пытаясь обернуться, чтобы увидеть Джеффа.

Но Дженсен снова бросает его, и Джаред кричит, когда плеть обрушивается на него; он считает каждый удар, пока не наступает наконец двадцать. Он дергает бедрами, словно накачивая под стол воздух, и пытается вытянуть руки, чтобы хоть чуточку дотронуться до стояка…

Но Дженсен тут же молча отвязывает руки, а Джефф тащит его на большую кровать на носу судна, и это непременно должно вызывать стыд, когда тебя вот так тащат в постель, словно ребенка или невесту, но он слишком заведен и истерзан, чтобы беспокоиться о таких пустяках.

– А сейчас у нас будет секс? – с надеждой произносит Джаред.

Джефф кладет его набок и приподнимает ему голову.

– Вот, малыш, тебе надо попить, – и протягивает стакан холодной воды прямо к губам. Джаред жадно пьет.  
– Ты всё еще хочешь попробовать то, о чем мы говорили?

Джаред, начав об этом думать, снова становится немного нервным. Но жалящий жар в ягодицах и весомая тяжесть ствола, зажатого между ног, заземляют его, не давая привычным пузырькам беспокойства одержать верх.

Он в самом-самом деле хочет, чтобы его выебали прямо сейчас, хотя пока не уверен в логистике. Но вот он лежит на кровати, одна рука всё еще опутана мягкой веревкой, и поворачивается к ним навстречу.

– Да, капитан, – говорит Джаред, и Джефф улыбается, поглаживая его по волосам.  
– В коленно-локтевую, – командует Джефф, и Джаред повинуется, слегка морщась, когда вес переносится на больную задницу, и наконец встает в нужную позу.

Джефф раздевается, присоединяется к нему на постели, и, прислонившись к стене, начинает тут же трахать зад Джареду двумя скользкими пальцами, потом тремя. И в конце концов он легко сажает Джареда на свой член, входя до упора всего двумя толчками.

– Ыыы… – стонет Джаред, когда горящая кожа трется о курчавые завитки волос в паху Джеффа.

Джефф притягивает его к себе на грудь, и тогда Дженсен вскарабкивается на кровать перед ним. Поднимает руки Джареда над его головой, привязывая веревкой к одной из деревянных балок.

Потолок низко нависает над кроватью, и Джаред может балансировать, схватившись за балку, хотя это и не очень надежная опора. Когда Дженсен заканчивает привязывать другую руку, Джаред понимает, что проще хвататься за веревку.

– Сейчас? – хнычет Джаред, ерзая на коленях Джеффа.

Джефф лениво втрахивается в него, и Джаред, начиная терять терпение, подмахивает ему, дергая за веревку для пущего эффекта. Он поднимается и опускается на члене Джеффа, снова и снова, чувствуя, как внутри скользко и полно, и это так его офигенно заводит, что завтра он наверняка будет чувствовать себя адмиральской племянницей или кем там еще.

Дженсен встает перед ним на колени, ослепительно нагой, потемневшими от похоти глазами глядя, как Джаред сам трахает себя Джеффом, и начинает растягивать его анус, чтобы просунуть туда палец. Джаред стонет.

– Всё в порядке? – спрашивает Дженсен, и Джаред охотно кивает, поэтому Дженсен проталкивает внутрь еще один палец, растягивая там так, чтобы тело Джареда привыкло к этой заполненности.

Он немного напрягается, когда Дженсен добавляет третий палец, но внезапно его изнывающий от одиночества член оказывается в плену дженсеновых губ, и Джаред кричит. Джефф обхватывает Джареда поперек талии, чтобы удержать его на месте, толкаясь в него теперь еще более мощно. Шелковая нежность рта Дженсена… нет, это слишком, язык Дженсена скользит вокруг венчика, член таранит его снизу, исцарапанная плеткой кожа трется о мускулистый живот Джеффа…

– Пожалуйста, можно мне спустить? – еле слышно шепчет Джаред.  
– Да, малыш, можно, – рычит Джефф, горячо выдыхая ему в ухо, и Джаред, чтобы Джефф не успел передумать, тут же выстреливает спермой Дженсену в рот, до боли стискивая веревку. Каждый нерв в его теле поет от наслаждения.

Он оседает на грудь Джеффа, чувствуя себя вареным и пустым, смотрит, как Дженсен ползет к нему, слизывая с губ сперму (это сперма Джареда, ебаный ты боже, как же это горячо!) с ухмылкой.

Джаред еще не очень соображает, что будет дальше, но он такой расслабленный и глупый от выплеска эндорфинов, что ему на самом деле наплевать, он просто лежит на крепкой груди Джеффа и наблюдает, сыто полуприкрыв глаза, как Дженсен раздвигает ему ноги и высоко поднимает колени, делая его совершенно раскрытым и уязвимым. Потом он смазывает свой член и начинает втискивать его по соседству с членом Джеффа.

Когда член Дженсена входит медленно в него и трется о член Джеффа, Джаред ощущает такое жжение, какого раньше не испытывал. Оба босса же стонут от удовольствия. Джефф крепко держит его под коленями, чтобы он оставался раскрытым, пока Дженсен прокладывает себе путь внутрь. И наконец, когда Джаред нафарширован полностью, его член дергается и пытается снова встать. Хоть Джареду и девятнадцать, но он все-таки не Супермен (а ведь он частенько думал, на что похож секс с Суперменом, если скорость его оргазма окажется, ну, смертельной…?)

Дженсен обхватывает всей пригоршней его яйца, нежно стискивает, и мозг Джареда уходит в режим перезагрузки: тело берет над ним верх и член начинает наполняться.

– Эх, где мои семнадцать лет, – бормочет Джефф.

Они устанавливают медленный маятниковый ритм, Дженсен то поднимает его словно домкратом, то щекочет яйца, и спустя совсем немного времени Джаред уже совершенно оправляется от своего первого оргазма, его член полностью стоит, зажатый между телами двух более крупных мужчин. Дженсен тоже стиснут между ногами Джеффа, в то время как конечности Джареда широко расставлены, Джефф продолжает удерживать их в этом положении. Хватка джеффовых пальцев не мешает Джареду подмахивать и одновременно не дает ему слишком отклониться.

Дженсен втискивает свои руки и обхватывает ягодицы Джареда, еще сильнее раздвигая их, и Джаред, упав головой Джеффу на плечо, умоляет Дженсена дотронуться до его члена снова. Но это Джефф протягивает руку и начинает дрочить Джареду в такт с мощными толчками их членов. Джаред издает полупридушенный вскрик, расписывая живот Дженсена узором из своей спермы, слишком поздно осознавая, что в этот раз никакого разрешения не было.

Боссы ускоряют темп, Джаред обвисает на веревке, которой стянуты его руки, его тело качается между телами его ебарей в ритме волн, ласкающих судно. Наконец они оба тоже кончают, настолько в унисон, что Джаред не может определить, кто оказался первый, да и какое это имеет значение, ведь он почти отрубился, пока они накачивали его своей спермой.

Он тихо дремлет, его мысли пусты и тело довольно, пока его развязывают и укладывают на кровати, теплой тряпочкой протирают растянутую натертую дырку, прохладным лосьоном смазывают покрасневшие ягодицы. Потом два сильных тела под одеялами укутывают его в кокон. Он уже засыпает, когда слышится хриплый голос Джеффа:

– Тебе еще пять, юнга, – и волна удовольствия бежит по спине.


End file.
